


Don't Hurt Him

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Cyrus asks Bex for help with his relationship, and Cyrus and T.J. attend Bex and Bowie's wedding together.





	Don't Hurt Him

After his very confusing pseudo-date at The Spoon with T.J., Cyrus ends himself in front of Cloud10. He doesn’t know why he thinks that Bex will be a helpful person to talk to in this moment, but he can’t stop himself from opening the door. A little chime announces his arrival, and Bex looks up from her mindless organizing to smile at the boy.

“Are you busy?” Cyrus asks quietly.

“Not at all,” Bex replies rather desperate for a distraction from the bland nothingness in her salon, “It’s been a very slow day.”

Cyrus forces a smile, steps fully into the salon, and looks expectantly at his best friend’s mother.

“Is everything okay, bud?” Bex questions, noticing the apprehension on the boy’s face.

“I don’t know,” Cyrus answers, “I’m…confused.”

At this, Bex pulls out a chair and gestures for Cyrus to sit on the couch. After the boy gets settled, he takes a deep breath and braces himself for the conversation he’s about to have.

“What’s going on?” Bex asks, prompting him to speak again. Her voice is now riddled with concern.

“I have this crush on a b—person,” Cyrus begins, chickening out. “And they are really nice. And I just went to The Spoon with them in a ‘hang out’ where they insisted on paying for me. And then they offered to walk me home, but I kind of flipped out and ran away. And I feel bad, but at the same time I’m kind of scared to talk to—this person.”

“What’s his name?” Bex asks, seemingly completely unfazed by Cyrus’s sexuality.

Cyrus chokes. “Why do you assume it’s a guy?” he questions defensively.

“If they were a girl, you’d be saying she, Cyrus,” Bex states evenly, “I’m not dumb, and it’s okay. You don’t have to be scared.”

“They could be non-binary,” Cyrus points out somewhat half-heartedly. He’s too far in to back out at this point, and he knows Bex is cool with it yet he can’t stop himself from fighting it.

“That is true,” Bex agrees, “But…something tells me that’s not the case.”

Cyrus inhales sharply and says, “His name is T.J.”

“Basketball Captain T.J.?” Bex questions, “Isn’t he a jerk?”

“Not anymore,” Cyrus defends, “He’s always been really sweet to me and he’s supported me and helped push me out of my comfort zone. He also worked really hard to be on good terms with Buffy because I told him that she wanted to give me an ultimatum.”

“Sounds like he’s really taken with you,” Bex observes, her eyes wide with surprise at Cyrus’s rambling. Then, placing a hand on Cyrus’s she says, “I really think you should talk to him about it. Ask for clarification.”

Cyrus swallows hard, and Bex smiles encouragingly at him. “Cyrus, if he’s really your friend and he doesn’t feel the same way, he’ll 

“And if it goes well, maybe you’ll have a plus one for my wedding,” Bex suggests smirking.

Cyrus smiles and nods. As he stands up, he wraps his arms around Bex. “Thank you,” he says.

“Anytime kid,” Bex responds. “He’s gotta be special to be worthy of your affections.”

—————

Buffy notices him from afar. The boy who used to terrorize her is now at her best friend’s mom’s wedding. Andi walks up to her as she’s trying to put the pieces together.

“What’s wrong?” Andi asks, breaking Buffy from her thoughts. In response, Buffy simply gestures to T.J. Kippen who is on the side of the dance floor talking to Bowie.

“I thought you were cool with him now,” Andi responds with a bit of worry.

“We’re cool, but I’m confused as to why he’s here,” Buffy clarifies, “Did you invite him?”

“Nope, Cyrus did,” Andi informs her, “As his plus one.”

This confuses Buffy even more. Why would Cyrus invite T.J. to a wedding? Buffy has known about T.J.’s glaringly obvious crush on Cyrus since he went out of his way to be on good terms with her. She suspected Cyrus felt the same way, but she was never quite sure. Just then, she sees her other best friend approaching.

“Hey,” Cyrus says nervously. He knows his friends aren’t total morons, and neither he nor T.J. has been subtle about their feelings. “So please don’t hate me, but I have something to tell you guys…T.J. and I are sorta kinda a thing.”

“What do you mean by sorta kinda?” Buffy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, we kissed. And held hands,” Cyrus clarifies, “And I may have asked him to be my boyfriend.”

“Cyrus, that’s amazing!” Andi squeals in support.

“He’s still not my favorite person,” Buffy says, “But I’m really proud of you.”

Cyrus breathes a sigh of relief as he’s enveloped in a group hug by his two best friends.

“You should maybe go steal him away before my dad bores him to death,” Andi says.

“I’m sure he’s doing fine. I think they have similar taste in music,” Cyrus assures her, “But I do want to dance with him.”

When Cyrus breaks away from his friends, he immediately finds T.J. and leads him to the dance floor. Naturally, Bex and Bowie have selected a collection of classic rock and 80s songs to underscore their wedding reception. Cyrus vaguely recognizes some of the songs, but T.J. seems to know all the words as he dances and wildly shouts at the top of his lungs. He earns a few strange looks from some of the elders at the party, and Cyrus begins to grow self-conscious.

“Stop,” Cyrus giggles, “I will literally break up with you.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” T.J. says sternly before breaking into a wide grin. The athlete is panting and drenched in sweat from his wild dancing, but he’s still energetically cracking jokes. “I am parched. I’m gonna go get some water. Want anything cutie?”

Cyrus shakes his head feeling his cheeks heat up, and T.J. walks away after blowing a kiss in Cyrus’s direction.

“Cyrus, my man,” Bowie says, clapping a hand on his back. Cyrus flinches before turning around to see Andi’s newly married parents smiling down at him.

“Hey,” Cyrus exclaims, “Congratulations guys!”

“Thank you. We’re glad you’re here,” Bex tells him.

 “So…are you having fun with this T.J. guy?” Bowie asks with a smirk on his face.

“Um, yeah,” Cyrus manages.

“He seems like a great kid,” Bex assures him, “I’m so proud of you!”

Bowie nods enthusiastically as Cyrus relaxes a bit.

—————

“Hey, Kippen,” Buffy shouts over the loud music as T.J. downs a plastic cup full of water. T.J. nods towards her in acknowledgment. “So…you and Cyrus?”

“Yeah, me and Cyrus,” T.J. responds bashfully, “I know I’m not your favorite person, but—”

“I’m not here to reprimand you,” Buffy cuts him off, “Well, actually I am his best friend so that’s my legal obligation. If you so much as harm a hair on his head, you’re dead to me.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” T.J. replies honestly, “I promise.”

Buffy smiles at his sincerity and says, “He really likes you.”

T.J. blushes at this and smiles, “I really like him too.”

“All right everyone,” the DJ interrupts, “Grab that special someone and get on the dance floor! It’s time to slow it down.”

T.J. looks to Buffy expectantly.

“Go get your man, basketball boy,” she says encouragingly.

“Thank you,” T.J. smiles before walking away towards Cyrus. Buffy watches with elation as Cyrus wraps his arms around T.J.’s neck and T.J.’s hands find their place on Cyrus’s waist. Their foreheads rest against each other as they sway to the music. T.J. is whispering what appears to be the words to the romantic song as Cyrus blushes. Buffy is really happy for them, and she barely recognizes T.J. in his new lovestruck state.


End file.
